Aurora Dream - Episode 13
"Andy's Teardrops" is the thirteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the thirteenth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis Bea-chi is disappointed that Rizumu won't confide in him- but one day after she leaves, he is surprised to hear Andy begin speaking to him. Andy takes Bea-chi back in time to reveal what happened to her family, from Rizumu's birth to Sonata's departure. '' Summary One day in her bedroom, Rizumu overlooks a newspaper article about the Tiara Cup with Andy and Bea-chi. She expresses disappointed over losing, but she's okay. Bea-chi attempts to comfort her, but he gets frustrated when he sees she has been talking to her Andy this entire time. It's then Rizumu remarks that she wishes she could learn more about her mother through Andy, and noticing the time she sets him down and leaves. Bea-chi remains in the bedroom when suddenly, a new voice he doesn't recognize begins to speak to him. To his surprise, a bright light erupts and begins to flash through the room, and they are taken back to when Andy was being made by Sonata. Finishing the final touches to the stuffed bear, she embraces Ryutaro as he joins her with some cake he just bought. Andy explains that they were just married at this point, then the scene shifts to a Prism Show, where Sonata is facing her tough rival and friend, Kyoko. Whoever wins will be crowned ''Prism Queen. Omi brings Bea-chi to a nearby room where they find Omi styling Sonata's hair. It is revealed that today was her final day as a stylist, as she will be retiring to work in the cake shop with her husband, and full-time mother. She wishes Sonata luck, who in return thanks her before departing for the stage. She performs before Kyoko, but Kyoko is able to steal the show when she does a daring jump that no one has ever seen before and in a landslide she wins, being given the title of Grand Champion. In tears Sonata left the stage. She hurriedly changed clothing and attempted to leave but on the way out she spots Kyoko. She storms past until Kyoko tries to speak to her, causing her to half-heartedly congratulate her. Frustrated by her attitude, Kyoko briskly remarks on this and takes off. From that day on, nothing meant more to Sonata than to surpass Kyoko. Bea-chi asks if there was a reason for this, but Andy claims there was only an innocent rivalry between two girls. They watch as Sonata stops to take a break from her training, and the scene shifts to when she was giving birth to Rizumu. The family was very happy, but because they had to keep their marriage a secret they were forced to spend time moving in a variety of places until they could finally settle down. Then one day, Sonata decided that she would like to get back into performing as a Prism Star. Ryutaro was against it but she was unable to forget about them- especially after seeing an interview that Kyoko was on, where she discussed her goals of performing the legendary Aurora Rising. Soanata paid Kei -a hard coach who came up with the jump- a visit in hopes of getting her to teach her. She was warned that the training would be very harsh, and there was many hard terms she had to agree to before they began. Sonata agreed and they got started. This soon caused a strain on their relationship though, when one day Ryutaro stopped her. She told him that she had to keep trying, causing him to ask if she cared more for surpassing Kyoko than her own daughter, which shocked her greatly. She was unable to say anything and run off in tears after the intense gaze she cast Rizumu caused her to begin crying. She was unable to think of anything other than the Aurora Rising and trained for it an entire year before the showdown arrived. At home, Ryutaro and Rizumu watched the program. Kyoko performed first, but she was unable to do the Aurora Rising. She barely managed to land without falter and was left to grieve as her turn ended. Sonata then took her turn, and she was able to perform the wonderful Aurora Rising and granted Prism Queen. After the show Sonata headed back stage, where she found Kyoko. Kyoko congratulated her, but Sonata was concerned, feeling as though something was missing. Before she could give it any more thought she lost consciousness and remained in a coma that lasted two weeks. Sonata later awoke and realized her soul had been dead, and she was left empty. She sacrificed her families love and their bond in order to surpass Kyoko and perform the Aurora Rising. Unable to forgive herself realizing what she did, she became heavily depressed. Ryutaro attempted to help her feel better and get her to understand that they could start over and fix everything, but his words meant nothing to her. One late evening, Sonata came to see Rizumu to find her asleep with Andy. She spoke to Andy and kissed the both of them before leaving. Bea-chi tries to stop her until he remembers that he's unable to do anything as the story concludes. He returns to Rizumu's room and attempts to speak to Andy again, but Andy simply asks that he takes care of Rizumu, and he silences himself. Bea-chi tries to call out for Andy as Rizumu returns to the room to ask him what he's doing. Unable to think of an answer, he doesn't get a chance to respond when they hear Ryutaro call for Rizumu to tell her that dinner is ready. Rizumu is delighted by this since the will be having barbecued meat and she quickly runs out of the room. Observing Andy again, Bea-chi decides that because of what he's learned today, Rizumu will be just fine. Prism Stone Shop Segment Akkina announces that Mia, Reina, and Karin will be taking their final fashion exam today. The goal of it was to design an outfit that embraced their true self and each girl points out what she would like to aim for. Reina chooses something cool, Mia wants to look grown up, and Karin is going to go for an energetic look. She announces that the test will start and the camera shows the three girls going through their items as Bea-chi and Rabi-chi begin to discuss the event. If they are able to pass it, they will be given Gold Trainee titles. Reina isn't sure where to begin until she remembers a pink necklace she wore before. She decides to use pink as a theme color and is soon drawn to a hat nearby matching it. She tries it on as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi visit Mia in Prism Stone. However, she has a lot ''of items and they worry she has too many. Mia agrees and begins sorting through them to try to rid of some options. She thinks about how they learned the meaning behind shapes of a dress and chooses something, along with a pair of matching shoes. With that, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi go to check on Karin to see she is observing the brand ''Earth Magic. She has a general idea and finds a pair of pants she likes and thinks about what she can do in order to look more energetic, then she recalls that a good pose can help, so she needs to focus on outfits that will help her with that. Rabi-chi and Bea-chi realize the time and the girls return to Prism Stone with their bags. While Reina and Mai get competitive, Karin reminds them that they should just go out and do their best. It will be their final exam in this field, so Reina suggests that they each take a solo turn instead of going out all together. The music begins and the girls begin to prepare. Reina comes out to reveal her cool, Roni-themed outfit, followed by Mia and her adult-oriented outfit, and Karin in a fun, energetic outfit. The fashion show ends with the girls coming back out and they take their Memory Pass to see how they did. They are given the Gold Trainee title while Rabi-chi and Bea-chi congratulate the girls efforts. Akkina joins them to congratulate the girls as well, then she points out that she witnessed everything that happened today. She tells them that they did good, but in order to become Platinum Trainees, they will need to learn something entirely new, along with more dances. She plans to fully explain the details to them next week though. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Bea-chi *Andy *Sonata Amamiya *Ryutaro Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Kei *Jun Takigawa *Omi Harune Trivia *This is the only episode in the series that had it's length time cut in half, with the remainder of the episode focusing on the Prism Stone Shop segment. *While the episode aired in July, the Live Action segment was mostly shot during May. *This is the only episode where Aira does not make an appearance. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 13/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream